Angel of Darkness
by UnsinkableSquid
Summary: Sasuke is harboring a deep and powerful monster inside of him. Can Naruto tame the beast that dwells within? Or will the beast consume both of them? Stay tuned. Contains huge yaoi! Rated M, be warned of rape, incest, blood play and sexy times.
1. Prologue MUST READ FIRST!

Long ago in a far distant future...

Lays a world swarmed with demons and dark entities...

Here stands a boy ready to face the world of dark, abusing power.

Enter Sasuke, a fusion of man and wolf.

Enter Naruto, an innocent soul bound to Sasuke by blood.

Together they must battle their way through hell, and will friendshipp prevail? Perhaps...

Even more?

Will demonic beasts destroy them, or empower them?

On a mountain cliff overlooking the far advanced city of Leaf Village in the shimmering moonlight is Madara, contemplating his next move...

"The world is mine..." he slips away into the darkness.

Que song Animal by Disturbed.

"YOU'RE MINE!"


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey don't do that to me!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke was walking and heard someone screaming and he followed the scream.

A huge guy with a kunai knife was the alley, his thin stiletto at a human's throat. They human begging for mercy. Sasuke growled "Leave him alone!" He growled. He pounced on the man, and bit his throat and drank out his blood. The man fell to the ground, dead. The human backed away with fear filled eyes. Sasuke's wolf ears went back, "I sorry" he said, his wolf tail went between his legs. "Don't hurt me."

"I wont hurt you, but what are you?" said Naruto. A human with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm a dark wolf demon and a light wolf demon." Sasuke said.

Naruto shook his head, went quiet. He stared at Sasuke, "thank you though"

Sasuke nodded "you don't need to thank me" he said. He bowed low to the ground.

"My name's Naruto, I'm homeless and got evicted because my parents died and I have no job."

"I don't have a home either. I'm an orphan." Sasuke said.

Naruto went quiet for a moment. "Do you know of anywhere I could go?"

"Sorry no," Sasuke said. Sasuke quietly walked slowly over to Naruto. "Um my name's S-Sasuke." He said trying not to frighten Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes in fear. "You, you want to suck my blood like you did to the rogue ninja."

Sasuke flinched, "um no. I wont, don't hurt me though. Sorry." He said. He whimpered like a dog, quietly.

Naruto extended his hand to shake Sasuke's. "I'm just a helpless human. How could I harm you Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Human's have ways." he said.

"I'm not like most human's" Naruto said.

Sasuke moved closer to Naruto. He sniffed him, "You smell good." he said.

Naruto stepped back, "Um thanks."

"Oh I'm so sorry. I can't see you so I want to be able to recognize your scent." Sasuke said, he smiled, wagging his tail.

"You're blind?" Naruto asked.

"Ya." Sasuke replide. He smiled, showing his teeth and fangs.

Nruto was amazed, "Wow, those are some teeth on you!." Naruto smiled at Sasuke, "My teeth are boring."

"Oh uh thank you, " he said with a slight blush. He grabbed his raven coloured hair tail.

"Are there more of you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "No I'm the only one of my kind."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "Then how did you become what you are?"

"My father the wolf guardian of Hell raped my mother, a light wolf demon, for around 3 times. I was the final born pup of the last litter. " Sasuke said sadly.

"And your litter mates, what happened to them?"

Sasuke cried slightly, tears stream down his face, "I killed them! And my mother!"

Naruto put his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "Why did you kill your family?"

Sasuke bawled, "I-I don't know!"

"Where you to young to remember?" Naruto asked.

"I killed them right after I was born. I coundl't control myself!." Sasuke cried.

"Was it your dark wolf demon side, like your instincts or something?"

"I dunno. It like it wasn't even me!." Sasuke screamed, tears trailing his pale, light asian face.

"Oh" said Naruto, "Wee better find someplace away from the cold and rougue ninjas. They own this part of town."

Sasuke blushed, "We? okay he said."

"Yeah we need to, it's freezing out." Naruto said.

"Okay." Sasuke said, "Where will we go." Sasuke finished.

Naruto peered out over the street, looking out at the darkness, the wet rain drops shined from the moonlight. "Well we could head to the motel but I aint got no money."

"I have some." Sasuke said pulling some money from his pockets. "Maybe it's enough."

Naruto nodded, "Maybe not enough for a good motel but I know of this cheap ass motel, it's supposed to be haunted though."

Sasuke nodded, "Then let's go." he said. Sasuke blushed, "Um... d- do you mind if I famileorize myself with your scent?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto held out his arm, "Suuure." unsure.

Sasuke took his arm and sniffed it, "You smell so good. Your blood, I smell it." he said.

Naruto gulped. "My blood? Can you tell my bloodtype by smelling it?"

"No I dont know what types their are. " Sasuke said. He growled softly and licke dhis lips. then sank his fangs into his lower lip, drawing blood.

"Why are you biting your lip, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Trying to control myself" Sasuke said. He whipped the blood from his lips, "Let's go."

Naruto nodded. "Follow me." He tugged Sasuke's torn up, dark blue hoodie.

Sasuke followed Naruto. "Naruto are you affraid of me? Please dont be. I want to be your friend."

Naruto smiled warmly, "Im not affraid of you Sasuke, I think you're radical. Believe it!"

Sasuke smiled. He hugged Naruto tight "thank you! '' he shouted.

Naruto couldn't brethe, "Too strong. Can't brethe."

Sasuke stopped. "sorry" he said. gently scratching the back of his head.

Naruto scratched his head as well, "Heh heh, you're strong. you nearly broke my back."

Naruto continued leading Sasuke through the city streets.

"I'm sorry " he said. "You're the first human friend I had." he said.

Naruto smiled, "You're kinda my first friend too."

Sasuke smiled, "Are we their yet? I don't know." He asked

Naruto pointed to a crumbling building. Sasuke had a blank expression. "I told you I can't see Naruto."

Naruto laughed, "Haha yeah I forgot sorry." Naruto pulled at Sasuke's hoodie, "Let's get this show on the road."

Sasuke nodded, "Alrighty then. Which way?"

Naruto brought Sasuke to the old building. "Shit looks like it's shut down. We could sneak in."

"I geuss we can." he said Sasuke sniffed the air he listened for people. "No one's in there, let's go."

Naruto turned the knob on one of the doors, "its locked. You know how to pick locks?"

Sasuke shook his head. He felt for the door and punched threw the door. "That work?"

Naruto nodded, dumfounded, "Uhhuh, wow." he led Sasuke inside. He flicked on the light to the motel room. "Well electricity still works here."

Sasuke sniffed around the room, stumbling a little.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm, "Careful Sasuke, there's holes on the floor and ewwwww, there's stains on the floor and walls. And this place is coverfed in mirrors." The room had two beds. Unmade. One bathroom whos door was missing the walls once white were stained with age now yellow and deep dark crimson black flecks on the walls. The floors were carbet a beige in colour. Rats or at least some kind of animal gnawed holes through. Naruto stared at his reflections on the mirrors, he swore he saw a black flash rush by. He blinked and sat Sasuke down on one of the messy beds, "I gotta check out the bathroom. I gotta piss."

Sasuke nodded, "okay."

Naruto checked out the bathroom, unzips his orange pants and urinated in the toilet. "The bathroom's sick, beleive it!"

Naruto finished his business and went to the sink to wash his hands. He jumped back at the sudden burst of water. "Damnit it, I'm soaked. Okay, this place sucks."

Sasuke yelled across the room, "I know that when I sniffed this shithole."

Naruto notieced that the water was brown. From filth and rust. He sighed. "Well so much for fresh water."

Sasuke laughed, "Smells bad too." he said. Sasuke lied down on the bed and curled up into a ball with his long tail curled around him.

Naruto took off his soaked shirt and threw it on the floor. "This joint creeps the shit outta me!" He sat on the other bed.

Sasuke sighed, "Not me." he said looking up from his tail.

Naruto looked at him, "Why not?"

"Well you tell me." he said.

Naruto shrugged, "I dont know how to tell you that."

Sasuke huffed, "Im blind. I cant see this place." he said. Sasuke took off his bookbag and sat it on the bed with him.

"Whachta got in there?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke blushed his asian cheeks filled with red delicious embarassment, "A notebook, my um pencils, and a stuffed... wolf I sleep with."

Naruto smiled and laid back on his bed. "I used to have a baby blanket. I couldn't take it with me when I got evicted."

"Oh" Sasuke yawned and took off his jacket then got out his wolf.

Naruto looked at the wolf, "That from when you were a baby."

"My older step brother gave it to me.."

"Oh." Naruto said. He turned the lamplight off. "He dead too?"

Sasuke slowly slowly broke into quiet sobs. "Hmmmmummmuh...uh...hmmmmmm...mmmuhuhuh."

Naruto regretted his question. "Well goodnight Sasuke. We'll go somewhere in the morning."

Sasuke hugged his wolf close to his chest, "Night... uhhhmmmum..."

Naruto and Sasuke were fast asleep. Naruto was drooling into his pillow. Sotaro hugged his wolf closer. The many mirrors reflected them. Something dark jumped from the mirror. A dark tall figure. It held a video camera. "No action tonight? Oh dear, better wake them."

Sasuke rolled off the bed and woke up, "hmmmmmmm... ow! Pain!"

Naruto woke, "Uh Sasuke?" Naruto turned on the light. He gasped. "Oh what the hell is that!?"

"huh what where?" Sasuke sniffed the air, then growled.

"It looks like..." Naruto said. Not sure what it is.

"Oh that helpes." Sasuke got up then ran a little and ran into the bed.

The thing turned on its video camera, "Oh a human and some animal thing. This will be some good hentai for me. Heheh get ontop of the wolf, human!"

Sasuke growled, "Uh no!" he said.

Naruto moved into a corner, "No, what the hell are you."

Sasuke tried to move around in the room to find the thing then ended up bumbing into it.

The thing smiled yellowed fangs, "I am a Realm Demon from the Dark Realms of Dark Eternity."

Naruto screamed, "What! A demon?"

Sasuke growled, "Okay good for you I dont give a damn!"

The demon laughed, "do you possibly think im affraid of an animal? A blind one at that? Bend over and let the human do as I said!"

Sasuke laughed "I dont think Naruto's that way but... I... am. It wont bother me much to be in that possition. But I dont think Naruto wants to do that and just cause im blind doesnt mean you can pick on me I just cant find you because you smell like this room, a rather putrid smell. Makes me sick." Sasuke growled, he stepped back and fell back hitting his head on the bed rails. "Shit oh shit that hurt. Stupid motherfucker! Hmmmmmmmmmhhuhuh! " Sasuke said he put his hand on the stop where he hit it on his head. Blood was on it. Sasuke's eyes flashed blood red and they stayed. Sasuke got up. He could see! He looked around and saw a boy in the corner. "Naruto?" he tilted his head and walked over to Naruto. And he crouched down to Naruto. He nuzzled his nose into Naruto's neck. And smelled his wonderful ramen scent. Then gently kissed his neck. "I wont let him do anything to you Naruto. I promise." Sasuke whispered a little suductivly. Sasuke got up and walked over the the Realm Demon. "Please don't lose the sharingan..." Sasuke thought. When he smells blood he gets the sharingan. And his eyes turn red and he can see! Sasuke jumped on the Realm Demon. As the scent of Sasuke's blood went away they turned back to his dark onyx eyes. And he had lost his eye sight. Sasuke sank his fangs into the demon's neck. His eyes widend "NO BLOOD!" He thought alarmed.

"Hah you cant suck my blood puppy!" The demon said. he took Sasuke and threw him. Sasuke landed on top of Naruto. His eyesight was gone! He couldn't see anymore! "Naruto?" he asked.

"Now human, get on the mutt! And do what I said." the demon said.

Sasuke's body hurt from getting thrown into a wall. The demon had so much strenght. Sasuke still on top of Naruto was kicked off by the demon and forced to bend over.

"DON'T DO IT NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed, "You have pride in being straight! Don't let him take that away from you!

"Shut up mut! do it now human!" the demon said as he kicked Sasuke in the ribs. Sasuke yelped like a dog.

Naruto stood up slowly and gave the demon the middle finger, "Fuck you bitch!"

Sasuke looked up at Naruo and stood up and grabbed Naruto's arm. "Stay back Naruto, I'll handle this somehow!"

The demon laughed and set it's claw foot on Sasuke's foot. And smashed it through the floor. It was clear how the floor's holes happened. "Handle it? How can you handle it mutt? HAHAHAHA."

Sasuke growled, "Naruto run, just get the hell away from here!"

Naruto shook his head. "No he'll harm you, possibly kill you."

Demon slashed at Narutio's face, cutting open his sun tanned, whisker marked cheeks with clawed fingers. Blood splashed on the wall. "I say get down and doggy that mutt, bitch!"

Sasuke smelt Naruto's blood, Sasuke cried, he jumped on the demon and bit into the demon's neck.

The demon flug Sasuke on the wall it turned to Naruto. "You and you're little friend pissed me off long enough." It reached for Naruto and grabbed his neck and lifted him. Naruto was choking. "Let me go! Ugh!"

The demons mouth opened up and it's red tongue licked his wound on his cheek. "You'll make a good supper for me."

Sasuke got up, "Let him go!" he growled, he pounced back back on the demon and stuck his hand in his chest and pulled out his warm beating heart. He then laughed with a whicked smirk on his face. "Die bitch!"

The demon's head turned to face Sasuke, "No!" He dropped Naruto when it's body and limbs started to shake uncontrolably. It blood gushed all over the walls and floors. Sasuke laughed maniacly. he grabbed Naruto and walked into a corner. Sheilding him from the blood. Naruto could look over Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke he's going to the mirrors. If he goes back he could regenerate."

Sasuke growled, he screamed at the top of his lungs then howled, breaking the mirrors. Sasuke huffed. "Now they're broken.

"Yes all shattered. Well I guess we're gonna have a hell of a long unlucky years."

"I don't give a damn, I already caused you a lot of troible!"

"What do you mean? We're alive arn't we?"

"If you didnt find me, you'd be okay. you wouldn't be hurt. Im so sorry!" Sasuke cried dropping to his knees, "So sorry!"

Naruto crouched down and hugged Sasuke, "If you didnt come, the ninja would have killed me."

Sasuke hugged Narruto, "You're my best friend. Ive never had a friend in my life. I love you." Sasuke cried. He sobbed on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto, I'll protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever. I'll be your gaurd dog. Just don't leave me please!" Sasuke begged. "I'm all alone. I have no one but myself. I've been alone for twleve years. I want to be with YOU Naruto." Sasuke cried. He kissed Naruto's cheek. "I want to be your friend." Sasuke curled up into a ball next to Naruto. Wrapped his tail around him and Naruto. He slowly began to doze off. "Love... l- love you. na-Naruto...zzzz" Sasuke snored softly and quietly. His claws dug into the floor. He wanted his wolf. Naruto noticed the wolf on the floor beside Sasuke's bed and leaned back and retrieved it and put it in Sasuke's arms. "You're my best friend too Sasuke."


	3. Chapter 2

Sasuke woke "Huh?" He perked up his head. He yawned then shook his head.

Naruto was still asleep, snoring, drooling on the floor.

Sasuke stretched carefully, not to wake Naruto.

Naruto jumped up, "Ah holy crap, had a bad dream!" Then smiled warmly, "Oh good morning."

Sasuke turned his head to Naruto, "What was it about?" He asked. Cuddling ever so closer to Naruto.

Naruto laughed, "Just about that demon and vampires and such.

Sasuke looked down at the floor, "Are you okay?" He asked.

Natuto smiled, "Of coarse, everything's safe now."

Sasuke smiled, "Uh can we got somewhere else?"

"Sure but where? You know of anywhere?"

Sasuke shook his head, "I know of one place but I am not welcome their." Sasuke said.

"Why not?" Asked Naruto, shaking his head.

"It's were I was raised. The hate me because of what I am." Sasuke said.

Naruto frowned, "Well they can't discriminate you. You're good. Should we go there though?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I won't go."

"Well we can leave the city." Naruto said, "go through the mountains. I don't know. Are you running away from someone?"

Sasuke lifted his ears, "No."

"I'm running from the cops!" Naruto declared, "They want me to go to school!"

Sasuke laughed, "What's so bad about that?"

Naruto laughed, "I'm homeless, and Im not exactely super clean an I lost my school uniform and I kinda suck at Ninja acedemics."

Sasuke tilted his head, "What's school like?"

Naruto sighed, "You wear uniforms, do endless work on the paperwork, read boring books and listen to teachers and shit like that."

"Ive never gone to school." Sasuke said "I taught myself."

"Lucky I don't like school I had no friends."

"I wish I could go to school. I like to learn... sort." he said pulling the hair on his raven black tail.

"Well let's head out but we have to stay to the alleys. Cops are around looking for school skippers and we don't wanna be thrown into Ninja Training..."

Sasuke nodded, "Uh where's my backpack?" he said holding up his wolf.

Naruto saw it and handed it to Sasuke to put bhis wolf in.

Naruto put up Sasuke's hood, "Best make sure no one sees your ears."

Sasuke lifted up his tail, "How do you suppose we hide this?"

Naruto shrugged, "I dunno, shove it up your ass? We just stick to deserted areas and hope we get by."

They left the motel together, Sasuke following behind his new human companion. He didn't know where he was but Naruto did. "We be in rural areas soon" Naruto said.

"Ok, lets hurry I do not like this hood for it makes noises fuzzy!" Sasuke protested.

After hours of endless traveling Sasuke and Narutoi were in the suburbs, Naruto pulled Sasukes sleeve "We're almost in the rural area just few more hours."

Sasuke shook his head, "Naruto, when can I take my hood off?" He whined canine like.

Naruto looked to the sky the sun was setting, 'Now you, It's getting dark."

"I can!" Sasuke said happilySasuke took off the hood. Hus ears twitched Sasuke scrated behind his ears and Sasuke's tail wagged as he did so.

Naruto pulled him along, "Can you smell wildlife? mountains anything yet?"

Sasuke smelt the air "Hmm I think we are close."

"Good" Naruto said "That leads to te forest."

Sasuke nodded "What road!?" He said. With a foot in the air and a fist in the air.

Naruto pulled him as he walked. "Here its a deserted road!"

Sasuke nodded, grabbed Naruto's sleeve and followed him. "Im bored Naruto! What are we going to do in mountains? Why are we going there?" Sasuke asked. "Can we ever go to school one day? Ill be your friend their." Sasuke asked. "Ill even try to help you with the paper work if you help me with reading. I can oinly read brail., Naruto, did you know anybody at school? If we ever went do you think people would like me?Would I fit in? Are all the people at school humans? If they are would they hurt me?" Sasuke asked. He wanted to know more about this school thing. H scratched behind his ears but they were so itchy! His tail wagged the whole time. He tried to thump his foot up and down but with walking mode it was difficult.

Naruto put a hand to his forehead "Yeah its full of humans but I don't know how youll get away with wolf body parts in human society. Especially in the ninja school, we are trained to kill demons."

"Oh okay" Sasuke said. Sasuke put up his hood and wrapped his tail around his neck and hid his hands in his sleeves, "This work?" Sasuke with a smirk.

Naruto was amazed, "That does work, wow well maybe somedy well do school."

"YESSSS!" Sasuke said "uh what do I look like?"  
"Human I guess. That could work."

Sasuke smirked then his stomach growled "Uh..."

"Hungry huh?" Naruto asked "I ran out of food a while ago,"

"I don't need to eat I can go for days without food. I'm so skinny... you can see my ribs! I only weigh 97lbs!" Sasuke said he lifted up his hoodie and shirt. Scars cuts and bruises covered his chest and stomach and you could see his ribs extremely.

"Why don't you eat?"

"I have no food." Sasuke said pulling down hia ahirt "and I have reflux problems. If I eat to much I cant keep it down. I throw up mass amounts of blood too!"

"Oh that's so sad!" Naruto said, "Cant you eat a little?"

"Ya, only a little though. I'm also a vegan. No meat or dairy products. No fur or leather either, or honey." Sasuke said intensely, passionately about his morals to animals. "I only eat the chocolate chips out of granola bars, and well, sometimes the granola."

"Oh I don't like veggies much my favourite foods are chicken and shrimp and ramen!" Naruto said, "So you think we could raid a farm? They are bound to have veggies."

"I dunno" Sasuke said, "That may not be a good idea and you know" Sasuke said, "When we get into the mountain we'll look for berries."

"Oh okay but these mountains are huge. We have threats from bears."

Sasuke smirked wickedly, "Bears huh?"

"Yes bears they eat people." Naruto said.

Sasuke gave a wolfish growl, "I'm your guard dog Naruto. I'll protect you."

Naruto smiled, "Well that's good Hey! There's the trail that leads up the mountan."

"Ok, let's go!" Sasuke said.

The trail was flat until it started to go very steep making travel harder. Naruto was tired. "This mountain is hell."

Sasuke shrugged, "Im okay." He lifted Naruto on his back with powerful ease, "Better?"

"Haha yeah thanks, I would've had an athma attack." Naruto said.

"Anything for you Naruto." Sasuke with a wide smile.

In two hours they climbed the first of many mountains. "Oh shitballs!" said Naruto. "I didn't know this spanned over the horizon this will take days!"

Sasuke sighed, "well I guess I'll have to kick it up a notch..." his blind eyes narrowed, "Hold tight." Suddenly his body lurched with great speed and he was zipping by trees and dodging them as if he could see. He had a special sense of objects in his way when going at high speed. His porcelain Asian face was wind burned a pleasant red and his raven hair was whipping in Naruto's face. He was so swift and graceful like a mightly alpha chasing caribou in the frozen north. Jumping through branches, over small streams, deep algae ridden ponds and even a startled ancient stag.

"Wow! This is fast!" Naruto "How many miles per hour are you goin?"

"I can go MUCH faster!" Sasuke said he held Naruto's hands tight to keep him on. He was going as fast as a speeding car down a highway.

"Damn this is fast well be outta here in notime."

Sasuke and Naruto were finally out. Sasuke fell to the ground with Naruto still on his back and he kept hold on the blonde's soft warm hands.

"You tire Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"No im fine... I don't mind you on my back." Sasuke panted he said.

Naruto stood up, "We should gather firewood, or not?"

"Yeah just give me a sec." Sasuke said getting up.

Naruto leaned against a tree. The land had laid and leveled out, with sparse trees, like a flatland. "You can see for miles."

"Yeah... I can.. SEE... for miles..." Sasuke grumbled.

"Oh yeah I forgot!"

"It's fine... I don't mind." Sasuke said, "It's my fault i'm like this nyways."

Naruto tilted his head to one side, "Why do you blame yourself?"

"Cause I made myself blind. I sat in the dark too long, in a cave, for twelve years. But, I don't mind really."

"Why did you stay in dark too long?" Naruto was greatly confused at this moment.

"My... step family died and I was alone so I needed to stay away from people and I needed to stay away from people... and for another reason... but I... I... don't like to talk about it."

"Oh! Well you don't havew to , you ready to get firewood?"

"Ya, uh, what moon do we have? I um, just curious," Sasuke said as he felt around for sticks.

Naruto stared out at the night sky, "I think it's a wanning gibbious. Why?"

Sasuke sighed with massive relief, "Good. Do you know for how many days?"

"One more, and tomorrow's a full moon." Naruto said.

Sasuke put his hand over his face, "Oh... damnit damnit! No!" Sasuke flailed his arms around and ripped a root out from a tree and threw it into the darkness. "Mmmmfff!" Gritted the fangs.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto was scared.

Sasuke cooled down, but voice is shaky, "Nothing... I just get... a little rough is all. You know, happy one minute, mad the next."

"Oh I see" Naruto sat his collection of firewood down. "How do we light these?"

Sasuke shurugged, "I gotta piss. Be back. Ill be a while."

"Okay ill try to light these somehow."

Sasuke threw Naruto a box of matches, then threw off his shirt and jacket.

"Okay lets get this freak show on the road." Naruto lit his fire with success.

"You're odd... be back." Sasuke left into the woods.

FF to where Sasuke gets back.

Sasuke sat next to Naruto beside the fire.

"I tried to hunt berries for ya, I don't want ya to stave buuuut I couldn't find any."

"I fine." Sasuke stared blankely into the fire.

"But your weight!"

"I'm fine with it." Sasuke said, "Ill deal with it."

"Are you immortal? Like, can you never die?"

"Somewhat." Sasuke nodded, "But this is as old as you'll see me. I can die, I have to be murdered. Naruto, do you like being human?"

"Humanity has its ups and downs" Naruto shrugged, "But human's have no powers unless trained in ninja art. I suck with Rasengans... anyways why do you ask?"

"Because I can turn humans into things like me." Sasuke said.

"You can. You mean you want to turn me?"

"Only if you want. Your wish" Sasuke gave a flamboyant and flourish bow, "is my command!"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know... I am used to plain old me and like it that way... though Id like to be different."

Sasuke nodded, "Okay maybe soon then."

"Ome day if my life is hanging by a thread then you can change me."

"Alright." Sasuke said. "Do you want to see my true form, my real body?" he asked.

"You're not in your real form? Okay, then show me."

Sasuke smirked. He laughed. His pale asian face grew out, fur burst out thickly from his pores and fangs grew out to be welly visible in a closed muzzle. His clothing evaporated and became a furred body. His fur had a shiney black sheen to it in the moonlight, like a black bear doning his spring coat. Here, a large wolfish beast stood on all fours. Like a natural wolf, he had that devlish character reflecting in his dark eyes, but his size was massive, dwarfing a great dane easy.

_I can speak to you_ Sasuke said into Naruto's mind telepathicly. _I can read your mind._

"Wow so that's a wolf demon!"

_Yes you scraed?_

"Im not scared. I trust you." Naruto said.

Sasuke turned his back to Naruto _We'll see... tomorrow..._

_"_What do you mean by that? You're full moon thing?"

Sasuke turned back to Naruto _You have to promise me you will hide tomorrow_

"Hide? What will happen if I don't" Naruto concerned.

_Bye bye Naruto. _Sasuke said.

"You'll kill me!?" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke transformed back into a human, "Don't scream please!" Sasuke pulled Naruto into his arms, "I love you! Remeber, I might not hurt you."

"So,.. you cant remember during full moons?"

"Depends" Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek. "I dont hurt people I love."

"Im starved." Naruto's stomach growled.

"Uh oh." Sasuke sniffed the air," ... you... you like squirrels?"

"Never tried."

Sasuke climbed up a tree and came back down with a squirrel in hi8s teeth. He looked heartbroken and his shook with rage or fear? He gave it o Naruto and then punched a tree, "I'd really like it if you didn't eat animals... I hate that they die for your five minutes of pleaser..."

Naruto cooked the squirrel, "This iant that bad. Tastes like chicken."

Sasuke shook his head and flopped down.

"I guess.. its time to sleep. Good night." Naruto yawned.

Sasuke nodded he lied down and fell asleep snoring softly and quietly.

Wolves howled in the distance...


	4. Chapter 3

Sasuke's ears twitched in different directions from all the sounds as he slept.

Wolves scented the air. They spoke to their kind telepathicly. _Strangness in the air! Strangeness!_

The alpha was a large grizzly sort. With light grey hairs tipped in whites and blacks and splashes of light rust colours upon his muzzle and behind his ears. He had at one point in his life received a grave injury to the eye which appeared to be overtaken of it's sight in crimson cataracts. He snuffed the air once again to deciefer the strange scents in the air, _His air. _The wind spoke the message. It was clear to him now what this intruder was. It was two scents intermingled in itself. Of wolf and man.

_It is a human and he is with one of wolf kind!_

His uninjured grey eye rested on his lower ranking wolves. _Let us take them!_

Howls erupted far in the distance of eagerness and bloodlust.

Sasuke woke up, "What's that smell?" he asked himself.

Naruto stayed asleep. Sasuke heard a sharp intake of a growlish breath in the frigid air. The light smoke of air from a warm mouth betrayed an animal's location. A gleam of a single eye reflection flashed for a moment on the edge of camp and then another and another. The gleams of green and silver soon surrounded the area and the owners' heads bobbed up and down with low growls coming forth from the night and light frozen streams of many breaths.

Many warm and voracious mouths were salivating.

_A human in sacred land! This is not a good omen!_

Sasuke growled, "Who goes their! Come out!"

Two grey wolves leaped out from the shadows and halted at the strange sight. Two humans? No. One appeared human, definitely a human, but the other... It had wolf parts. One wolf growled back to his leader _The wolf smell... he appears like a human!_

Sasuke growled, "Wolves!" He got down on all fours.

The two wolves bristled their hackles up and snarled, _How do you walk in a human skin and intermingle with man! This is untouched land and is ruled by Kiba!_

_"_Fuck off!" Sasuke changed into his demon wolf form.

The two greys debated over their fight or flight instincts in a split second, and ultimately, despite a natural response to safety, remained, teeth bared, _What the hell is he?_

Kiba the alpha trotted into view beside his grey subordinates. _So, this is the mystical demon lupian... huh, running amongst man. Do you shun your canine kin?_

_I want to fit in!_ Sasuke growled

_With who? Man or wolf? There is only one choice. A wolf does not belong to two packs!_ Kiba growled, his grizzled grey hackles raised.

A wolf spoke up from the dark. One could only see the green retna reflection of his eyes, _Humans kill us and blame us on the deaths of their livestook! Alpha Kiba made it law, do not interfere like the other wolves. We eat the game of this untouched nature!_

_But... I... I'm so confused, what? I don't understand? _Sasuke, despite being a much larger wolf than Kiba, whimpered out his weakness to feed their hunger for fear and arrogance.

Kiba took a step closer to Sasuke, his tail raised, _Poor thing. A savage war god to our kind... should be killing humans! Why do you roam and sleep at the feet of a human. It is wrong! It is a disgrace!_

Sasuke turned his head to Naruto, _But I love him..._

The was a laughter of snarling. Kiba bared his yellowed fangs, _You're a demon! Not a man's pet! Do you want to be with wolves? Do you want to be our God?_

Sasuke slowly stepped over to the wolves, _I- I don't know. I love him. He's my only friend._

Kiba looked at Naruto with a snort of disgust, _How can you love what killed your kin for centuries? _

_Because he was the first human to accept me._

Kiba turned to his wolves and spoke in a mocking tone, _You seethis beast loyal to the human? Here he rolls on his back at the human's will and does as he says. This demon... this so called god is a disgrace!_

_A tame demon, what a disgrace! _The wolves mocked.

_Not even you except me, see!" _Sasuke criend

_That is because you walk at your master's side. If you were one of us, you'd be free of humans and danger!_

_I would? I wouldn't get hurt? _Sasuke asked.

Kiba shook his head,_ Nope. No humans, no hunters. No farmers. No guns to slay us. This is paradise. A place us wolves have stayed in complete safety. _

Sasuke thought. _I don't know_ He aid,

_Tomorrow when the moon is full, you join now and you can howl, hunt find love and raise a family in safety from man. This is a dream come true! _Kiba said.

_A full moon huh? A family. That sounds nice but what about Naruto?_

Kiba looked disappointedat the sleeping Naruto. _He's a human he cant come. He's a threat to our way of life. All have a holes in their hearts no matter what how nice they seem. They're turn on you._

_But Naruto's not like that and..._

_He'll turn on you, all humans have a hole in their heart! Just ask some of my wolves_

A light grey and white female, obviously part husky by her distinct facial markings, slowly trotted up, _I had a human. H eleft me to stave on the streets. Don't trust that human!_

Kiba spoke, _You see, even she had a human and was ultimately betrayed. Now she is safe and well fed._

Sasuke sighed _I guess I could..._

Kiba gave a toothy smile, _You've been saved. Come to us._

As Sasuke joined with the wolf ranks, Kiba called two wolves, _Greyfang, Sarus, drag him off and kill him._

The huge, well muscled males jumped forth and dug their teeth into Naruto's orange jacket and drag him away and shook their jaws violently.

Sasuke cried slightly, he felt bad. Sasuke walked closer. He would have a new life. Tears he cried.

Naruto woke to the fangs ripping into his jacket, "Sasuke!? Hey! Wolves! They're dragging me!"

Kiba stared _Sasuke is with us now. _But to Naruto, he could only hear growls, no telepathic communication.

"Sasuke what are you doing?!" Naruto cried

Sasuke turned into his humanish self, "NO I CANT DO IT I LOVE HIM" he pulled Naruto close back and planted a passionate kiss on his lips, "I can't leave you!"

Greyfang showed his fangs, _He's human he'll turn on you one day they all do!_

Kiba snarled, _Im warning you Sasuke, youru making a huge mistake not joining us your ditching happiness..."_

"Naruto makes me happy! Im making no mistake!" he cried.

_One day you'll realize and you'll regret deeply. Your life... it will be full of pain and misery_

Sasuke hugged Naruto tight, "No, you're wrong!"

Kiba looked to his wolves, _Come, we have no business here with a human and a traitor._ The pack moved out like silent ghosts. Only Kiba remained in view for a brief moment or the last word, _You regret this. You better remember what I said about human hearts. _Kiba then too melted into the night.

Sasuke cried, "I'm sorry Naruto. So sorry! I love you... Tears... tears I cry... I ..." he kissed Naruto's lips over and over again

Naruto went riged with fright and confusion. He was not gay! and he was still scared from the wolves! "For what?"

"I I almost left you for those wolves they wanted me to come with them. I so sorry!" Sasuke bawled.

"That's okay what matter is you not leave"

"I wont leave ever!" Sasuke kept crying.

"The wolves might be after you again! I saw the leader's look. He was rather serious." Naruto said.

"I'm not going!" He cried holding tighfer to Narutoi.

"They're related to you in way. I understand if you not want to go." Naruto said.

"I won't leave ever I love you too much!" Sasuke said.

"I know." Naruto said. "Its safe to go to bed now."

"I'm not sleeping. I'm keeping you safe!" he said.

"Okay thanks" Naruto went to sleep.

Sasuke kept gaord. He would dlightly doze off and then wake up. He got out his knife and he cut his bear chest. "Ngh! Nggghh! *heavy panting, but muffled* "Ngh! Stupid stuoid..." He held his chest.

Out in a deeper part of the forest away from the flatlands Kiba gathered his pack. The damaged eyed leader sat on a large boulder and addressed his followers, _My pack, we have failed to bring the demon canid to paradise. The ancient omen says a mystical wolf of war shall return to these lands and I believe Sasuke is that wolf. We need to bring him back, that human is in the way. Naruto needs to be slain, so Sasuke will be with us!_

Sasuke looked down at his bleeding chest. "I need to stay awake" he thought. He lied down and fell asleep.

Naruto woke "Morning... Sasuke... did you cut yourself?"

"Uh uh no just forgot it" he said he kept his hand on his chest and turned away.

Naruto jumoed on Sasuke and puled his hand away from hus cut, "You did cut!"

Sasuke pushed Naruto off, "Ngh! Nggggghgh!" It hurt when he Naruto jumped on him.

Naruto hit his head on a jagged rock, "Ooooof!" he stayed silent.,

"Narutoooooooooooooo!" Sasuke gasoed he cried.

Naruto's head was bleeding. but he opened his eyes anyways "Oh my head hurts... why Sasuke? Why?"

Sasuke held his nose, "BLOOD!" He though. Then he said, "Smells... so... good..."

Naruto fell silent and Sasuke sniffed his head "Bloooooood."

Sasuke moved closer to Naruto, "You...blood...so...thirsfty."

"Thirsty.,..?" Narutoi touched his wound and hand was covered in blood. He put it in Sasuke's face, "Lick it."

Sasuke blushed madly, no longer did he have that pale porcilan face. It was red as a beat. He licked Naruto's hand clean, "You taste so good...oh...oh... so good..."

Naruto touched his wound again, "You need more?"

Sasuke moved closer to Naruto ithout thing, he bit into Naruto's nec and drank some blood.

Naruto kept still, but his vision went blurry and he fainted.

Sasuke coundlt stop. He kept drinking then he gained his senses back. He stoped. He was scared. "Naru? Naruto?Narutoooooo?'

Naruto didnt wake, he stayed dead dead dead silent.

Sasuke had tears running down his blushy asian cheeks down his face, "NARUTOOOO? DON'T DIE NARUTOOOOOOOOO!"

Kiba appeared y himself into the camp clearing. He took noiseless steps towards Sasuke but stopped in the center of the cleared area, his good grey eye had a belittling humour to it. "So the loyal dog slew his master. How fitting. You see Sasuke, you went made to befriend humans. No, you were made to kill them... huh. I admire your work.

Sasuke growled, "leave me alone or ill kill you." he growled. Sasuke cut his wrist nd put it into Sasuke's mouth and let the blood flow.

Kiba snarled at Sasuke, "he's dead stupid fool! Now leave him to rot in the woods!"

"No I can fix him it! I can help him!" Sasuke cried. He grabbed his knife and took a deep breath then stabbed his stomach, "Get me something to put my blloooood in! Ugh! Nughhhh!Mmmmmmfffff! It hurts motherfucking son bitch mmmmf! Hurry you fool! Get me something, shit!"

Kiba laughed "Why should I? Narutois a goner."

"No he not if I can put my blood in his body he'll... hell become what I am. Now damnit, get me a cup or something Ughhhhh!"

Kiba stared at Naruto, "He'll become a demon wolf?"

"Yes now please before I loose too much blood and dont have enough for Naruto and me to regenerate it. Give me a fucking cup shits!"

"You're in a forest in case you habnt noticed. We have no cups." Kiba said.

"Just go get my bag get me my perscroption bottle, Ill use that." Sasuke said, "I get tyo a phamacy later to get more."

In a bound, the wolf kiba shifted into a human form. He had light rusty coloured hair that was shoulder lenght and he was in red flannel and jeans shredded up to peices. He ran over and tossed the bottle to Sasuke hitting his head.

"Ow... brilliant" he growled. He took the bottle and poured out his pills and let the blood flow out in it til it was half full then poured it into Naruto's mouth.

Kiba bent down beside Naruo "Huh so thats how it works... when does he wake?"

"In a minute... nugh..."Sasuke coughed again. "He should wake soon."

Kiba watched "I never knew he could be turned."

Kiba stood up, "I have to tell my pack to um not to um well, just gaurd Naruto"

Sasuke pulled Naruto into his arms, "Im so sorry Naruto."

"You see" Kiba turned wolf "I gave my pack order to kill you but now I have second thoughts."

"Just go!" Sasuke said kissed Natuos forehead "I hope you be tame enuf to forgive me."

Naruto growled in his coma. Sasuke held harder.

"Naruto Im so so so sorry. I didnt protect you from myself... so... sorry. I love you."

Natuo snarled fangs and growled deeply.

Sasuke cried, "Naruto, I love you you know that!...right?"

Kiba returned with two wolves in human form "So has he turned?"

"I dont know! This is my first time turning a human so I dont teel."

Kiba smelled Naruto, "He's starting to smell like a wolf.

"Good! He;ll come to soon. How much longer til nightfall?"

"One for two hours, why?"

"Damn... I... I... I go wild. Will you take Naruto away from me if he doesnt wake up so he is protected from me?" Sasuke asked. "Please Kiba. I cant loose him." Sasuke beged. He hugged Naruto tight. "Gah! *cough*. Sasuke's stomach was hurting. He gently sat Naruto on the ground then put his head on the groun. He held his stomach he coughed up a lot of blood then after a while threw up thick amounts of it. His body was healing itself slowly and as i did it brought Sasuke pain. He kept thowing up thick amounts of blood. Sasuke held his stomach then just suddenly passed out he bled from his mouth his wounds healed faster so fast you could see it. The moon rose into the night sky. Sasuke woke up he began snarling and Kiba his lips curled over his long sharp fangs and his eyes were blood red with the sharingan he could see Kiba perfectly. He pounced on him and bit his shoulder he growled low and deep. He glared through deep impossibly long lashes at the wolf leader who tormented him.

Kiba pushed him "Greyfang get Narutoi out of here!"

Greyfan was in human form "Hell no he act just like Sasuke!"

Sasuke jumped on Greyfang and grabbed his neck he locked his cheek he had a wicked smirk "Im gonna suck you dry bitch. Pucker up."

Kiba grabbed Sasukes arm and flung him back "Greyfang do as I say! take Naruto back to the pack."

Sasuke got up and shook his head getting all he dirt out them he ran up to Naruto and grabbed his neck.

Naruto opened his eyes and yelped in pain.

Sasuke bit Narutos arm and clawed his chest.

Naruto kicked Sasuke's chest and growled at him. Kiba and his wolves could only watch.

(que song Demons by Candlelight Red)

Sasuke jumped on Naruto ajd he smirked the kissed Narutos cheek then jumped on Kiba

Naruto was still not fully transformed. He watched Sasuke attack Kiba.

Kiba pushed Sasuke down "Quixck fucker aint ya?" When Sasuke hit the ground Kiba kickled him.

Sasuke bit Kibas leg and tried to rip off flesh.

Greyfang took wolf form and jumped on Sasuke bit it the ear.

Sasuke yelped and Greyfang was pulling his earrings. Sasuke writhed in pain, yelping the whole time.

Kiba jumped on Sasuke and held him down. The other wolf bit the other ear. Naruto was forgotten.

Sasuke struffled, he howled in pain.

Naruto smiled his fangs and growled he disappeared into the woods and Kiba noticed.

Sasuke cried in pain and finally calmed deown. Torn and hyperventalating.

Kiba whispered to Sasuke, "You back to normal? Cause your friend can off.

Ssuke looked at Kiba "N-Naruto?" He got up and dashed after him.

Sasuke ran after Naruto he would stumbl from time to time. "Narutoooo?!" He howled.

Naruto was sitting in the trees he saw Sasuke and smiled evilly.

Sasuke sniffed, "Naruto Naruto please! Answer me of something!"

Naruto lost his smile and turned more serious.

Sasuke looked around. "Im so sorry Naruto you are the like this. I love you so much! Im sorry" He fell down upon his knees and cried to the moonlight sky.

Naruto jumoed from the trees and landed in front of Sasuke. His tail and ears were red, like a fox, he gave an evil smile "Sorry? the real Naruto cant hear you. Naruto was better off dead."


	5. Chapter 4

Sasuke gasped. He sighed. "Dead huhn? kill me... so I can be with Naruto! Please I love him I cant stand life without him!

"His soul will not be in the afterlife he is sealed inside the new Naruto. I like to call myself Kyuubi. You created a monster."

"My creation... I did this." Sasuke got up "I created you." Sasuke walked up to Kyuubi "Im sorry" he pulled out his knife and stuck in his neck, "I must die for my mistake!"

Kyuubi pulled out the knife, "Why must you die? For creating me? I thank you for it! For the power to kill, I could rule nations!"

"But... and I must die! Naruto, I love the both the new and the old Naruto... but I dont think you return those feelings! I dont think you love me... the gay way. Im so madly in love with you Naruto! I cant bear it!...I dont think you have the same feelings for me... therefore... therefore... I must leave this world. Kill me, stab me in the heart and burn me!... but please remember that I love you." He kissed Kyuubi's lips and took Kyuubi's hand the one with the knife and put it where his heart was. He closed his eyes, "I am not completely demon wolf, I have some light wolf in me I have some good in me... some I pray that when you kill me I can join my mother in heaven! but I have the doubts ... I may go to hell...Naruto... Naruto kill me now... Goodbye, I love you..." Sasuke said, tears roll down his pale feminine face and he shook in fear then suddenly felt a stabbing pain through all his body and he fell to the ground and threw up thick amounts of blood, "My chakra!... it's outta control!" He held his head and shook it back and front, "No! No! Leave me alone! Stay outta my head!" He screamed, Sasuke fell on his side his body suddenly went into spasms then after a while he passd out. His breeth was so fast he began the hyperventalation again and his heart rate was speeding up so fast every single minute he bled from the mouth.

Kyuubi gave a wicked smile, "Dont kiss me like that again you fag!"

Sasuke kept spasming and Kyuubi bent down and rolled Sasuke over and spit in his face, "Look here and pay attention! Youre a disgrace to demonkind and why you cry over me not being gay? What is wrong with you? The real Naruto is gone forever Im the new evil Naruto and im going to burn this pathetic planet to ashes."

"You killed Naruto Sasuke, you killed Naruto and made a monster" Kyuubi said in a mocking voice, "Arnt you proud?"

Sasuke kept shaking and Kyuubi frowned disappovingly "Huh I cant believe you blood runs in my veins now I take shame in that"

Sasuke woke up he jimped on Kyuubi and punched him in the face Sasuke laughed he bit Kyuubis neck and tried to rip his throat

Kyuubi started screaming in the real Narutos voice , "Sasuke ow you beating me!"

Sasuke stoped he looked at Naruto and tilted his head!

"You hurt me ow I cant feek my neck."

Sasuke nuzzled his face in Narutos neck and whimpered, "S...s...so...ssso...sorry!" He began to cry one again.

Sasuke felt a crunch of jaws from the teeth in his neck and his eyes widened in maximum shock! Naruto- Kyuubi pulled his head back and stared at Sasuke, "That voice you love, you shall never hear it again!"

Sasuke shook, "Y-u... Narutooooooooo" He cried he tried to push Kyuubi off "STIP IT HURTS!"

Kyuubi smile dhis blood stained fangs "You may think its the full moon causing my savagness but this is me, the new Naruto! I have no personalities of the old Narutoi, I cannot love and yet you a demon yourself love a human it makes me sick!"

"You dont understand! I was forced to live with human by my father ... the Hell Wolf Guardian!" Sasuke screamed.

Kyuubi stood up "Oh yes the Chimera huh a rapist too and by what yoi told Naruto and you ske you family"

Sasuke got up and he laughed "Your blood runs in my veiws doesnt that make you my son?"

Kyuubi laughed "Blood doesnt mean shit to me I dont care if you are my father now and I dont care if I am your son! I have a black heart I dont want love or have devotion not even you."

(Que song Hell by Disturbed)

Kyuubi kicked Sasuke in his pale sacred chest. Sasukes back hit against a tree "Ooooof! Nagh!" Kyuubi walked slowly up to Sasuke and slapped Sasuke face with powerful demonic force. There were now 4 slash marks across Sasuke's godly chistled feminine face. It looked like cracked marble. Kyuubi glared at the cross on Sasuke's collar (I forgot to mention he wears a spiked dog collar with a black goth styled cross) and "That pisses me off but it has no effect on me. What the fuck I don't even... why does a demon where a cross anyways?"

Ssuke didnt anser he was gasping for air Kyuubi sighed impatiently and stared at the japanese fox symbol on each palm of his hands "Fire, oh you burn good!" He placed hand on Sasuke rib cage "Burn burn fucker!"

Sasuke screamed in agony pain Kyuubis fire was as hot as hells flames itself he couldnt process words he was screaming to loud.

Kyuubi was laughing choticly as heburned Sasuke "Ahhahahahahahahhahahahah...hahahahaha...haha...ha...heheHAHAHHAHAAHHAAHHAHAHAHAH HAHA, Sasuke, hhahhahahahahahahahhaha! Do you love me now? Do you want to kill me? I dare you to say you hate me say you hate me, say it say it say it big bitch, say it I swear you will, you bitch shithard, say it!" He shook Sasuke like a rag doll, and Sasukes raven black hair was whipping in Kyuubis face "Bitch shit say it!"

Sasuke had tears rolling down his beautiful bloody face. Sasuke put up his hand on the cross and ripped it off. "AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke had pure black wings rip out of his hairless back flesh and his eyes became black as night in the eye whites, making them wholly black! "You know I dont give a damn about your... fire... the most it can do is tickle! But I thank you for the extra power!... bitch, now im UNSTOPABLE! You cant hurt me... heh... son ..." Sasuke smiled "I have Ultimate power! I am the prince of hell... I am the master of Forgotten Darkness element running through my very veins! I'm more powerfil than all the demons and my father combined! I am a totally different person than that sappy softhearted Sasuke. His last name is my first name, I... am... Uchiha!" Uchiha flung Kyuubi into a tree he looked around for some water and found a small pond. He put his hand in it "Alright Kyuubi! Time to be baptized!" Uchiha grabbed Kyuubi, "Kyuubi, I have the power to turn all water holy! I have lived for exactly 316 years I know all the weaknessess of demons!... Sasuke is my creation to hide from my father... I filled Sasukes head wif lies to save myself I wasnt forced to live here I ran away from my father after killing my family, I hid for 300 years! I made Sasuke when I turned 301 so I could stay low, this is he says he is 16. You don't understand Sasuke! He is so kind hearted you shouldnt be so mean to him! He could just as easiler take you from this world as he brought you into it. Sasuke would be the last persen you would ever see if he didnt love you so much! Yes... he still loves you. He loves YOU " Uchiha dropped Kyuubi in the water "Anything holy cannot effect me I have light wolf demon blood in me but I am sealed by the cross Sasuke wears! Only by night can I be freed by him if he wished. My ONLY  weakness is the sun!" Uchiha looked up to the sky and the sun was coming up, *hiss* "I must sleep now!..." Uchiha spead out his long pitch black wings and held out his hand with a cross, a different one than before and he put it on collar then he transformed back into Sasuke with an agonized cry and and he fell to his knees the wings faded away and his eyes were back to the soft onixy irises. Sasuke's body hurt from Kyuubi's flames his face was sacred permenately by the slashes and his ribcage had a burn mark n it. Sasuke had a burn mark. Sasuke took off his shirt and looked at his thin rail ribs then down at his finely defined abs, and he looked down at Kyuubi whowas still in holly water "I dont hate youu!... and...and... I never will! " He said. he looked at the sunrise. He crawled over to a tree and propped his head against it. His whole body was in so much pain. Sasuke lifted his head back up and howled for help. "Kiba! Please help me! I need help! My HOLE body it hurt!" Sasuke cried. His pale thin eye lids wouldnt stay open. ..he fell asleep snoring softly.

Kyuubi voughed, "Damn fucker" he lifted himself out of water and aimed his hand at Sasuke but not fire happened, "What the? Hey! Uchiha! I will get you out of Sasuke and I will kill you!"

Kyuubi whipped his arms dry with his foxy tail. "Sun is your weakness huh? Ill have to make a note of that."

He bent to Sasuke and inspected the cuts and burn, "How the fuck did that possibly tickle that bitch?"

"Get away from him!" Kiba ran to, in human form.

Kyuubi growled, "Look im pissed right now go away or be killed!"

Two fox people in human form in mysertious masks came with many chains and whipped them around Kyuubi's arms. Kyuubi sensed they were demons "WHo the fuck are you two?"

They spoke as one "We are the DEBU, Demon Elemental Black Unit.

A third very fast fox creature appeared and placed some seal on Kyuubi's stomach. It made a strange symbol and it burned. "Gaaaaaah!"

"We are reverting you to your original form and self." they spoke together

"WHAT? NOOOOO!"

One stabbed a needle through Kyuubi's belly and the chains were tightened, "Nooooo don't!"

Sasuke woke up,"Ngh... my body! I I hurt... Naruto?"

Kyuubi growled, "Hurt me? All I got was a few marks!"

Sasuke, blind, fell and "where? Naruto where are you? Narutooo?" He cried.

The masked demons dosed something on Kyuubi and he screamed blood murder like a woman being raped hard multiple times.

Sasuke shivered, the smell was burning his nairs.

"He'll look human but he might be lacking human behavier.n Luckily he wont remember a thing." the demons said in unison.

"OLD NARUTO?" Sasuke cried happily, even tears but the happy kind he was so releiuved, "Thank you thnank" he smiled.

"Dont tell Naruto" they said.

Sasuke cupped his hands and put them to his chest and his thick eyelashes hovered over his eyes "I promise."

Kyuubi had mass amounts of steam coming from his piores and he was crying, "Fuckkkkkkkkkkkk!"

"If he ever kinds out he a demon he will hate you for all ternity." they said.

"Hate me?" Sasuke said, "Okay when is he coming back?"

Kyuubi struggled hard and foamed at the mouth swearing and cursing and " Sasuke when I get out ill make you my shackled slave and ill make yiu watch me burn the earth to ashes and all life on earth too. I will make life hell."

Sasuke's lips curls over his lips "You can try"

"You cant kill me cause if you do real Naruto is gone too but I can kill you but I have plans for you."

"Ill take your life if i absoluely have to! So shut your Damn mouth you pussy boy."

"Ill gladly have my life taken so Naruto can be dead so you can be miserable."

"SHUT UP BITCH." sASUKE LOOKED TO THE MYSTERUS demons, "hurry and turn him cause I gonna kill this fucker."

"Naruto never be the same. Sasuke, and one day I promise Naruto be no more. And you have no love no nothing and I also promise when I sleaned inside him, I will still be consuss."

Sasuke glowed, and got his claws read "BITCH"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA You have nothing to live for" He fell to the ground and began shaking "No no" he fell silent and his fox ears and tail shrunk back into his body and he grew back human ears and no tail, Kyuubi was gone and Naruto was back. He still had the cuts and wounds Uchiha laid on im and he was asleep. Sasuke could smell his blood and it lost its humanity. It was demon blood!


	6. Chapter 5

(Come on guys I want some good reviews!) :( This contains a lot of kawaii yaoi!

Naruto stared!

His bright blue eyes opened up...

He touched the blood on his arm cut and sniffed it, then he licked his wounds...

It was... animalistic!

but to Sasuke, it was a horror, yet still strangely arousing...

Naruto looked up. His pupils were huge! Sasuke could sense the Kyuubi demon dwelling within. He felt something dwell within him, but it was a demon of it's own.

Naruto grinned, "HEY SASUKE! I survived the full moon! So you must really remember when you go whacko... um... my injuries?" His little toungue licked more blood. He lifted up his shirt. "What's this for? What is this mark?"

Sasuke looked away with shame, "That's to keep you safe from me just in case of an accident like those wound I made Uh sorry." He said, "I love you... I love you, you have no fucking idea!" Sasuke ran over to Naruto and kissed his lips over and over again, "No mother fucking idea! Okay? I love you so fucking much that my life is meaningless without you! Meaningless! Utter pain! You don't even understand how much!" Sasuke cried. He sniffed Naruto, some wounds he didn't even remember inflicting. _UCHIHA!_ Sasuke thought. He sniffed Naruto all over, even down in the very low areas where you normally wouldn't sniff someone. But Naruto didn't move or anything. Then he looked up at Naruto and was blushing all over madly and pleasantly, "Naruto? I um... I uh... have a question to ask... do...do...do you love m-me? You know, in the ...the...the... *gulp*... the gay sorta way? Because that's how I love you! And if you don't, that's okay! I wont kiss you anymore... I won't say I love you... but I need to know, if you love me like that!" Sasuke cried. He pulled Naruto onto his lap and hugged him tight. "Please tell me... please..." he finished, He wrapped his long black tail around Naruto, "I love you so much" He whispered. H enuzzled his nose into Naruto's neck and breathed in his sweet arousing scent. His demon below stirred.

"Um Sasuke?" Naruto panted "I have a fever! Whoo damn something is wrong!" His body heat was over wheeming!

Naruto pushed Sasuke off and went toi a creek he took off the shirt "Damn it's getting worse!"

Naruto started drinking heavily.

Sasuke frowned. He was crushed. How dare Naruto deny his love! "Yeah the temperatr..." He turned his back on

"Im cool now." Naruto said. :Which is good"

"Mhm...yeah..." Sasuke said he zipped his jacket up. "Okay, fuck, are you gonna answer me?" He asked.

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"Ugh..*sigh*...Do you love me?" He asked.

"Uh... I don't know. In ..that...way or the friends way?"

"The other way..." Sasuke said his legs began shaking his tail went between his legs and his ears down and he blushed.

Naruto frowned, "I was taught it's wrong. I love you, but not in a gay way." His eyes were distant. When Sasuke looked into them, Kyuubi was mocking. This pissed him off so fucking much.

"Yeah... okay. After all I did for you... you fucking throw me away like trash!" He put his hand sin his pockets and hood up.

"But I don't understand! Where are you going?" Nauto was very hurt.

"Far! For a while In neeed to... I need to cool down a little!" He disappeared into the woods.

"Okay then" Naruto shrugged.

Kiba said, "Just give Sasuke time. He always be your friend."

Sasuke found a clearing in the woods and sat down. "Fuck Kyuubi!" Sasuke growled. _Sasuke_ Sasuke looked around. "What? Who'se there?"

_Its me, Uchiha. Don't feel bad. Naruto loves you as a friend. It's okay. Go back to him._ Sasuke got up and ran back to Naruto.

Sasuke came to Naruto "Hey um sorry."

"It's okay and lets just say I am unsur on the feelings at you but look at the sun! A ball of endless power!" Naruto pointed to it.

"I don't like the sun! It's hot..." Sasuke sat down infront of Naruto. "Im tired." He curled into a ball and fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams Sasuke." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke was twitching and crying. Naruto was concerned so he gently shook him and Sasuke woke and jolted up, panting and afraid "Bad dream! I was so scared!" Sasuke got up, and took off his shirt and jacket. The suddenly remembered the burn marks on his rib cage. He looked at it then put his hand on his cheek where his scars were. He began crying, he brought his legs to his chest and put his forehead on his knees and broke down right in front of Naruto. Crying was making it hard for him to brethe, he would cough every now and then. His crying was choking him. He couldn't take it he tried to control his sobs so he could brethe. "Na na Naruto... Ca-can't brethe... Brethe!" He gasped. Kyuubi had burned straight into his lungs! Now he couldn't brethe properly! He laid back gasping, "NARUTO!... CA-CANT BRETHE!" He screamed. Uchiha was trying to help Sasuke by healing the lungs which was difficult since he wasn't in control of the body. _Sasuke, young one, calm down... I will help you the best I can...Now, Love, it will take awhile so I'll need to put you in a temporary death trance so all your organs will be shut down...like your dead... but don't worry, young one, I will bring you like this because it will bring trmendus pain if I don't... _Meanwhile Sasukes brethe and hert rate slowed til they finally just stopped. Sasuke was temporailly dead. He didn't move. He was laying on his side not brething and deadly silent. Every now and again his body would give of the slightest movement, but Naruto could see it. A different scent took over Sasuke's body it ws Uchihas, he was in control of Sasuke's dead body fixing the charred lungs. As this happened, Sasuke's began to look yonger his cheeks wernt so his body was smaller he was about 4'5'' now and now 5'6''. His body began to get a little less skinny and he wasn't so bony he had some meat on his bones he began to look like he did when he was eleven. Uchiha finished. Sasuke woke up. He rubbed his eyes like a child. The problem was with Uchiha fixing his body while the cross was on so instea dof older he was younger now but he cant age past 16. He looked over at Naruto and his sight was perfect like when he was eleven again. Naruto! Sasuke said happily his voice soft and childlike. He jumped Naruto and licked his face wagging his tail happily. The burns were still there and he still had the cheek scars. Naruto was on the ground with Sasuke sitting on his chest, he only weighed 76 lbs. He smiled at Naruto exposing little fangs, "Hiya! Good morning!" He saw Kiba so he pounced on Kiba "Hiya! Whatcha doin?" He asked he poked Kibas nose and laughed, one wolf ear dropping one standing, then he licked Kiba's cheek, "Wanna play? He asked Kiba, "I wanna play hide and seek! Pllleeeaaassssssssse! I hide, you seek!" his tail wagged fouriously "Comon! Play play play! I wanna play play play! You're funny lookin hahahah!"

"What the hell is happening Sasuke? I can't believe it!" Naruto asked. Shocked. Some weird stuff hapneing Naruto though.

"Come on play with meeee!" Sasuke squealed happily

"Okay okay" Kiba said, "Go hide."

"Yay!" He ran off into the woods. Kiba turned into a wolf and stalked around for this annoying child.

"Im ready Kiba! Naruto!" Sasuke was in a tree

They searched on and Naruto accidently cut his leg on a thorn bush. He notieced his blood was very dark black. Huh must be the lighting the thought

"COME ON! I'm not getting any older!" Sasuke yelled then choked alittle, _Young one, Ive healed your wounds. Ill revert you back to 16 again" _Suddenly his body was back to normal the the branch broke from the sudden weight change. "Ow! Why the hell was I in a tree? Narutooo!" Sasuke yelled.

Kiba grunted and turned human again "Found him..."

Naruto caught up, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke, blind, smelled Naruto, "Why the fuck was I in a tree?"

"You tell me! You magically turned into a child at random after your medical delema!"

"Annoying too" Kiba grunted

"Annoying?'' Sasuke growled.

Narut laughed, "You gave Kiba a hell of a time. So, how did you do that?"

'What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"You turning into a child." Naruto reached down and licke dhis blood off his finger.

"No, what? A kid?...kid? I'm confused!"

"Yes it was freaky!" Naruto was still shocked, and you wanted to play and stuff."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Hmm okay well Im not like that anymore." He sighed.

Naruto tilted his head, "You okay?"

"Yeah Im fine, I have you as a friend. I lo- no no, no, nevermind."

"Its okay you can say it." Naruto beamed!

Sasuke hugged Naruto tight, "I LOVE YOU!"

"See? Doesn't offend me."

Sasuke smiled, "I want to take you to my village! I said I wouldn't go... but! I changed my mind! I'll show you he people I know!"

Naruto was excited, "Oh wheres this village?"

"You know those mountains we climbed? Gotta climb 'em again." Sasuke smirked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO! Fuck!" Naruto fell to his knees.

Sasuke had a half smile, his eyes pleasant and narrow to the ethnicity, his dark blind eyes dazzling in the sun, Oh Naruto, everything you do is like a drug for me... you are so arousing... I may just lose control one day, but I hope I wont. We don't want tyo come to that. He thought.


	7. Chapter 6

Demons galore in this episode tonight! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review or else I may stop writing my series :( No one is nice here *cries!*

Sasuke and Naruto kept on their journey.

"Follow me." Kiba said

"Yeah, easy for blind person!" Sasuke said.

Kiba turned to face him with smile, "Cant you smell of hear?"

"I kinda forgot about these things...heh...oopa..." Sasuke wagged his tail happily.

Sasuke felt Naruto's hand burn suddenly. But, Narutoi thought it was Sasuke's "Sasuke your burning hot, you should take off your jacket."

"Oh okay," Sasuke took his jacket off. His arms were covered in the kanji, they were branded on his skin, and they said horrible things. Aweful things!

Naruto touched his arm, "Oh who did this to you? Those are terrible!"

This also caught Kiba's attention "I dont know how to read but I know those are bad symbols."

"Oh Sasuke! Who would do this to you!" Naruto

Sasuke looked down "Hu humans... my st...step...parents, I was 3 when they did those to me. I cant remember much, I remember my steps scolding hot brands into fire going they told me I had been bad. And they were going t punish me." *cryimg now* "They tired me up. And take my hands down. and th-they burned th-those things on me!" He cried. "and they burns one on my my neck," Sasuke lifted up his collar, "Oh my neck means USELESS. The ones on my arms mean Hatred demon Darkness, Anger, Curse, Evil, Whore, Misfortune, and DEATH!". Sasuke fell to his knees and grabbed his head. He shook like a leaf, panted hard, and cried a little more, that memory was painful for him. His eyes were wide open. He rocked back and forth. "I want the memory to just go away! Naruto please I want it gone! Make it go away!"Sasuke screamed and raked his forehead on tree bark, he grabbed his tail and hugged it close to his chest. "I want the memory gone. Naruto please I want it gone! It hurts!" Uchiha was furious. With that memory he hated huimons. Sasukes body got hot. And his ears went back in anger. A growle not Sasukes erupted from his chest. That was how furious Uchiha was. You could her his growl from outside Sasuke's body. "NRUTO somethings inside me! I hear it, something talks to me. All I know about it is name is Uchiha, my last name. Naruto! Help me!" Sasuke cried he hugged Narutos leg and whimpered like a crying puppy. Naruto bent down and hugged Sasuke. "Its okay Sasuke its okay."

Kiba "Some humans are not for psyical touch but thts okay."

Sasuke stopped "Im very sorry I express my feelings strongly exsecaly anger and saddness. Im vert sorry." Sasuke bowed low to the ground.

"It okay " said Kiba. "Lets keep going."

Naruto lifted up that shirt, "I have wounds. Where did they come from? I do not remeber this."

"I know! But theirs something inside me! It's name is Uchiha!" Sasuke scramed

Narto embaced Sasuke and rocke dhim back, "It's okay, just ignore ignore it. Cheer yourself up, be happy!"

Kiba nodded, "Its probably a psycolohgical from the tramas."

Naruto glared at Kiba, "So you're calling him crazy? He's NOT crazy!"

Sasuke hid his face in his thin bony white fingers "What if I am!?"

Naruto's wounds burned, "Don't.. worry... ow, your claws cuts hurt... They must be magic."

"I don't belief in magic."

"What do you mean you don't believe in magic? Demons are magical, therefore I guess magic is real, believe it." Naruto with a big grin.

"DEMONS ARE HELL NARUTO HELL! There's no magic and I don't mufther fucking believe it, shit hell! I was raised that way okay? OKAY? You fucking get it? Okay? You mother -" Sasuke stopped his jaw dropped. Naruto went quiet and Kiba just stared.

"Im sorry Naruto, I really am. I love you." Sasuke frowned.

Naruto ignored him,

and ignored him.

Sasuke pushed back his hair, "I said I was sorry Naruto. I have anger issues, I'm terrible sorry!"

Naruto lifted up his shirt, "How does does this mark have to stay on me?"

"Forever... Its locked. The key is be gone. Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah... forever? Why that long? This only protects on the one full moon a month, so why?"

Kiba spoke telepathicly to Sasuke, " I usually have no feelings for people but poorp Naruto never having the knowledge of knowing hes no longer human it strangely effects me. One day you have to tell him, its a risk on ya'lls friendship, but that's what a good friend would do to tell the truth do tell."

Sasuke sighed he turned to Kiba and spoke telepathicly back, "But if I tell him... he'll hate me... I don't want that" -...-... *Inside Kiba's mind, Uchia awakens. _Sasuke, young one, It's me, Uchiha! I hate humans... but this is my fault and I take the blame... don't blame Sasuke! Don't blame my son!" _Sasuke screamed and grabbed his head, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He flailed around, tears flying in sparkles in the dark moon reflections, "STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY! GET OUT OF MY DAMN BODY!" He fell to his knees and took out his knife and stabbed his stomach over and over and over again! "DAMN IT WHY WONT WONT I FUCKING DIE?! I WANT IT GONE!." Sasuke cried bawled as he stabbed into his vital organs and twaited the blade and cut down on his wrist veins, "DIEEEEEEEEEEEE! DIEEEE ME! ME, YOU ARE A MONSTER TO ALL! I AM A WOLF DEMON BEAST I KILL ALLLLLLL!"

Naruto took away the knife, "STOP IT! Why do you aways do this? "

Kiba took his shirt off to stop the bleeding, "Yeah, calm down please!

_Calm down, Stabby Mcstab Stab." _a voice not Uchihas entered his head. _You're making this Naruto host into a nervous breakdown and when something happens to him, it effects me too. _It was Kyuubi! _So calm the fuck down before Naruto freaks, he is prone to seizores. Oh and, stop cutting youself you emo fagbag._

Sasuke stoppe dhe was shaking. He coughed up blood, he kept couhing then through up massif ammounts!

"Oh my gosh Sasuke!" Naruto cried shaking

Sasuke was panting hard "Na na, naruto... My stomach... it hurts."

_No shit! Asswhip_

Naruto "Please don't hurt yourself like that, it hurts me too!"

" s-sorry..." Sasuke muttered.

"Okay" Naruto fainted suddenly.

Sasuke moved over to Naruto "NARUTOOOOOO IM SORRRRRY!

Naruto didn't move. Sasuke noticed the kanji forming on his hands but they quickly disappeared.

Sasuke lied on the ground, "Im tired."

Kyuubi tapped into his mind, _Tired? You shitball! I don't even... okay look, not to be a bitch but Naruto is in serious pain, so do something about it before we die. Hell shit._

"p-pain?" He said. "I don't understand."

_He's burning from fevor, his heart is racing, whatever goes on in his body is fucking me up top, he;s in shock because you flipped up and stabbed yourself, emo fuck, _

"B-but I- I don't know what either!"

_Shit he aint breathing, you twat cunt!_

Sasuke got up and shook Narutoi, "Wake up please!"

_I hate to say this, but fucking CPR this bitch!_

Sasuke breathed in his mouth and pounded his chest and breathed in his mouth and pounded his chest.

It didn't work and now Kyuubi seemed to be gone.

Kiba touched Naruto's forehead, "He's roasting!"

Sasuke kept going "Im not losing either rof them!"

_What do you mean by that? You hate my guts._

_"_I never said that!" Sasuke kept up CPR

_"Your Uchha said so during that fight."_

Sasuke stopped, "He's real?"

_Yeah you pulled the cross off he came out and slashed me and dipped my ass in holy water. He the actual son of the Hell demon ruler. I dunno, I was being baptized and shit._

HE pulled off my cross... I didn't! All I remember is you slapped me! I have SCARS from it. I apologize for Uchihas actions. Im terribly sorry! Will you forgive us? " Then Uchiha tapped in : _*growls* I don't want you to tell that bitch im sorry! Im not and never will be! Just shut up Im not apologizing for shit! Like it or not, not doing it!. _Back to Sasuke, "Shut up Uchiha! Im apologizing wether you like it or not! Kyuubi, I an SO sorry! So sorry, please! Please forgive ME at least!" He wanted to hear Kyubis ansir. " Do you forgive me?" Sasuke said, he kept doing CPR. "Oh please both of you please make it! I love you Naruto and I like you Kyuubi! I don't wanna loose them!" Uchiha was furious, _Sasuke...im sorry...but I have to do this for your own good..." _Uchiha snapped Sasuke's right arm. Sasuke kept going. Uchiha ripped open Sasuke's stomach wound to make it wider. "Damnit Sasuke!" Uchiha said. He hesitated in his next move... He finally did it. He squeezed Sasuke's heart. Sasuke screamed in agony and cried he began to hyperventilate "IT HURTS! STOP! HELP ME! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! KYUUBI!" Sasuke coughed up mass blood he was having hard time breathing for both him and Naruto. He felt very dizzy his head was spinning he hardly was breathing now he was loosing to much blood. His heart was being squeased and he couldn't breath hardly but he kept trying to help the Narutos with all the breath he had "Ill save you two if it kills me!" He said he collapsed he closed his eyes but tried to keep them open. but they closed, because Uchiha made it began spasming and his arm was broken, hanging my sagging skin and he was forever alone in a dark void. He had tars rumming down his face as he passed out ans spasmed. Blood everywhere.

Kyuubi burst up, taking control of the hosts body. He was pissed up. "Son of a bitch, do I have to do all the shit here?"

Kiba stood over Sasuke's body "Get away from him!"  
Kyuubis fists blazed with fire, "Its a bad idea to attack me when the suns up, and besides I am too weak to fight so back the fuck off, pup."

Kyuubi picked up the collar cross, "So Uchiha shut you down huh? He should let you fight your own battles."

Sasuke coughed up blood and spasmed.

"What the fuck is his inner demon?" Kiba asked,

"Hard to explain. Stop asking questions, they piss me off."

Sasuke stopped but he kept coughing. Uhiha was pissed off at Sasuke.

"I aint no healer. Hell far, why am I even helping him?"

Uchihas growl came in deep from Sasuke's mangle body. "Stupid weakling of a host!"

Kyubi smiled, "Ah, so he speaks. I thought you thought of him as a son? You good sir, are a heartless piece of rotten ass."

"HE HAS BETRAYED ME! NOW I COULDNT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HIM! HE SHALL ROT!"

"How did," He tilts the head, "betray you? All he did was give fucking CPR."

"HE WANTED TO SAVE YOU, THE ENEMY! LET HIM DIE, LET HIM REGRET HIS CHOICES!"

"That's not really his fault... heh, -"

Uchiha growled, "I HATE HUMANS NARUTO AND YOU AND SASUKE CAN ALL DIE ND GO TO HELL. I DONT CARE!"

"Well, well, tempermental, now are we?" Kyuubi laughed.

SHUT UP! IM DONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FORVER!

"So so, are you going to let Sasuke come to?"

"No ill rip him apaaaart!"

"You loved him mad ehim and now you hate him? My my, I cant wait to tell him -"

*growls* I DONT CARE I MADE HIM TO PROTECT MYSELF! I DONT NEED HIM!

"Then separate yourselves. If you hate him now cause he wanted us alive, then go. He aint gonna stop. Are you pissed off? Aw."

"Yes! I think I will leave this body" Uchihas ghostly figure left Sasukes body then ran off into bushes. He was gone.

Sasuke opened his eyes, "Mmmmm...ughhhhh, whatvhappened?"

"I will just use my Timeshare. He touched Sauskes head and sent him the memories.

Sasuke got the timeshare and saw everything. He was glad. 'Thank you for banishing Uchiha!

Throughout the convo, Kyuubi and Sasuke engage in convo on how he can never forgive him for what Uchiha did but yet he is still helping him because it benefits the host. Sasuke was about to cry he kept whipping tears away. He was a lot more sensitive since Uchiha was gone "But that's not my fault!" He cried "Its uchihas, he made me!" he said, "Im sorry Kyuubi! Fucking sorry!" he pulled his tail to his chest and higged it close to the arm that wasn't broken It hurt his stomach which was still bleeding "You wai til nightfall!" Uchiha yelled ton them from nowhere. "Tonights another fullmoon! Kyuubi we have 27 full moons left after tonight! Sasuke even though im out the body you are still nothing but a wild savage animal during the fullmoon. Kyuubi we see who Sasuke chooses to trust! and Sasuke if you were wise you pick me! Im the one who made you I know every little flaw every weakness and every strength to your body! Your flaw is how sensitive you bain is, how it works, your brain doesn't work like a humans nor a demons you are in the inbtween! The slightest painful; remark memory or action and or anything in general will hurt you mess youup your weakness is your love for yourf riends! and Kyuubi! Your strength is also that of the moon! You see, I now you better than you know yourself! Hahahaha! Just wait you! Ill rip you apart peiece by fucking shit piece! Sasuke: Kyuubi I don't want to die!" Sasuke cried eyes wide and tears n his Asian face, blueown eyes watered with fright. His tail was between his shaiking legs. He coughed and blood "Nghhhhh! Ughhhhh Ahhhhugggg!" he held his stomach "It hurt!" He cried. He through up blood. Blood. Blood. Blood ran down his mouth sides. Uchiha laughed manicly, "Who do you thing is stronger? Kyuubi? The darkness or fire? Hunh? Hunh? Ahhahahahaha! The darkness is nothing! Demons calls it the nothingness! Their are few who posses these powers of darkness and not even my father can weild suck power! I am a powerhouse! I am the ast of the rare Darkness wolf demons! We are the Forgotten Ones! We more feared than any anything! Sasuke is the same he is the youngest of us Forgotten Ones! but he is soft and loving! He could never harness HEH HEH HEH! I will turn this planet and all who in my way into nothingness! Darkness! They be gone and all traces of them disappear! We also have the ability to copy all the elements! We'll see who's stronger, my black flames of Dark Eternity, or your pathetic sparks! Ah hahahah ah hahahahahahahahahahHAAAA! Until tonight you worthless idiots!" Uchihas voice was gone! Sasuke was furious, he got up and kicked down a tree. 'You stupid mother - AHHHHHH! Ill kill you first!" He growled "ANy element huhn? Heh fire..." Sasuke let black flames cover his whole arm, the broken one... then there was a sickening crack that came from it... he fixed it! "Ahhhh who cant harness his power? Heh heh. I'll burn em!" he growled, black fire covered both arms now. He began walking into the forest. "Ill find you Uchiha! You nothing but a worthless cur! Ill give you hell, hah, father my ass! You aint nuthin to me1 You hear me? NOTHIN! Il kill you I am the hell, Uchiha! When you see my face you will think nothing but hell! Youll see the full extent of what you created! " He turned to Kyubi with a whicked smirk his eyes were blood red, 'Ya, im a total bitch, just watch me, his ass is mine! Ill burn em. So bad. He;s gonna wish he never created me that worthless cur no good shit!" Sasuke was changing his muscles were a little bigger he was taller his fangs claws were sharoper and now his pupils in the sharingan were slits like a cats! His growl was deep he licked his fnags at the delicious thought of blood shed and "Whos the weakling now mother fucker?" he said. very demonicly. like Kyuubis kanji in the palm, his said DARKNESS. Sasuke was now morphed and stronger than Uchiha.

Kyuubi laughed, "Hahahaha, Sasuke, don't let Uchiha push you around anymore, he hurt you and filled you wish lies, he even didn't give a damn about real Naruto. How does this make you feel?" He smirked and caught Kibas eye,

"You... you planned this..." Kiba mouthed. "You knew he would morph without Uciha's presence..."

He smirked again, "I may seem cocky but I am strategic. No bitch dips my ass in holy water and gets away with it. " he yelled to the forest, "Uchiha, your bitch ass aint gonna burn this planet up, fuck you, I laid claim to it first!"

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 7

I want mass reviews and you peaces of shit don't respond to this great story. Hell on you all!

Sasuke found Uchiha's scent and followed behind a tree.

"You bitch ball, you better show yourself!" Sasuke yelled he yelled.

"Ah so you came!" Uchiha appeared.

Kyuubi appeared, "Hey something aint right yo. The sun is out. What gives, you aint dying!"

"The sun is not showing through the trees where I am hahahahaha!" Uchiha laugh "why you out, the moon gone, oh wait, dont bother cause I don't give a shit."

Sasuke pounded Uchiha's face and sent him spawing to the ground, "You're a total bawashit, I hate you!"

Kyuubi leaned on a tree, "I think I'll sit back and relax."

Que song: Demon Rage by NiggerBornFingers

Sasuke picked Uhaha up, "Why did you do those things to me hunh? You fucken bastard! You messed me up! Now I can't be a purebreed demon because of you! I have to be a stupid hybrid!" Fire overtook Sasuke's wrists, "Burn jackass!"

Kyuubi huckles "Oh things are getting good."

SSasuke smiled as Uchiha burned, "You couldnt burn because of me, because you wre in MY body, MY BODY!"

Sasuke bit Uchiha's jugular and ripped it out, "I AM UNSTOPPABLE!" He threw Uchiha's body in the forstest and then he wiped his mouth.

Kyuubi smiled, "Nice battle, nice one."

Sasuke fll to the ground and looked at his kanji, "Are these on me forever?"

"Depends I guess."

Sasuke nodded, "I already have kanji on me... I was abused and tortured. They put these brands on my flesh because I am an utter monster. I'm not normal... well, fuck the humans they are the real monsters."

"You depize them humans yet you love them."

"ONLY Naruto only him..." Sasuke said. "Humans are evil"

"But Narutoi is no longer human."

"I am a monster. ..." Sasuke face Kyuubi, "Look at me! Is it okay to be loved even though youve killed people. done bad things... *gulp*... raped so many people? I don't deserve him as a friend. but I'm so madly in love with him... I don't know why I love him either. When I first smelt his sent and heard his voice before I even knew his name, I loved him ad when I was able to see for that short moment, he wa sin a corner fearing the Realm Demon of Dark Eternity, he looked so beautiful and Yes, I wasnt born blind, I made myself blinde and now when im pissed enough I can see and have the bloodlust and my eyes turn sharingan and I can see... but really all I ask is to be loved when youve done so much wrong? " Sasuke asked then got up and suddenly! He fell to his knees! Screaming bloody murder "MY WOUND! IVE LOST TOO MUCH BLOOD MY HEART IS VIBRATING IT HURTS ON FUCK! OH FUCK!" You see, Sasuke was created with an accidental heart vibratey, so without Uchiha, he is falling apart! Uchha always kept his heart at a normal rate. Sasuke was having a heart attack! He screamed, the agaony, "FUCK IT HURTS AKE IT STOP DAMNIT !" eh screamed He screamed! He screamed and screamed! "Where is my fuckn knife? I need to make the pain go away! I need to just kill myself! Tears stream down is face. He was in so much pain. He hypervenlated and screamed "Kyuubi! Kiba! Please! Kill meeeeeeeee Make it go away! NOW!"

"sASUKE NO! Kiba yelled.

"Where is Uchiha he has te connection! The key!"

"He is dead Kyuubi fuck dead. He is in the bushes fuck." Kiba said.

"UuGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I am... ARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke foamed at the mouth.

"Where are you Uchiha!" Kyuubi yelled.

Sasue head butted Kyuubi, "Kill you ass packer!"

"Calm down!" Kyuubi growled.

"Kill me! Kill kill kill! Meeeee!"

"Sasuke, calm it" Kyuubi used Naruto's voice., "Believe it!"

Sasuke calmed, "Naruto?"

"Calm down... shhhhh." Kyuubi still voice imitated.

Sasuke stood and wobbled, "I cant..."

Kyuubis fangs started to shrink, he was turning bak into Narto. "I hope you thankful I goy Uchiha out cause like I like to let people suffer."

"Thnk you..." Sasuke breathed.

"When niht comes you will fight me. I want a nice battle." Kyuubi said. Determined.

"What? The night? Oh yeah, we will have 27 full moons this month and I am at my ultimate forms and might. I will battle you but be warned, I will defeat you with a snap of a finger."

Kyuubi was Naruto now "Sasuke?"

"Hey Naruto" *smiles wide* Have a nice nap sleeping beutty?

"Yeah"

"Good to hear."

"Why you seem so distant?"

Sasuke sighed, "Lot on my mind I dont wanna tell you."

Naruto lay head on Sasuke "Im light headed and why not you wanna tell me why notme?"

Sasuke blushed "You wont like me much if I tell you" *rubs the ninja's cheek.

"Friends dont hide secrets from friends." Naruto mumbled

Sasuke sighed and admitted his sins to the oranage one: Heh, you dont know, I smoke weed, I drink and rape the shit out of helpless people. That what I didnt wanna tell you." *Stops rubing cheek.

"Rape?"

"You don't know what that means?"

Narutp shrugged :"I know what it means, but why do you rape?"

"I like it." Sasuke said determindly

"Why it hurts peole's lives."

"I know... but I cannot help it."

"Id be happy if you stop the rapes... Sasuke wold you rape me?"

"No... but when I first smell you I was." "You dont love me that way but I cant stop drinking and smoking Im addicted to it im so sorry . As for raping people, I cant stop that either. I... I like how it feels. it's so... so..." Sasuke relished a fancy of a thought, " It soooo good." Sasuke got an urge now to rape Naruto! He breathed throuw the mouth so he cantt smell Naruto. and he put his tail beteen his legs. he got out his sketch pad nd began drawing to place his mind elsewhere. "Are you a virgin still? Im very curious and need a distraction or I WILL rape you. Cause I cant control myself. Im an Animal Narutoi, I cant control myself" It was getting harder cause he had a massive erection now. It was noticable in his jeans. He grabbed his head and shook his head to distract himself. "Im sorry Naruto talk to me please to distract me from my sexual desire! It getting harder for me becaue I need rape, I lived on it or 12 years secificallt, " *Grabs Narutos head "I need your body, I need your heart." His massive penid burst out from his pants fly. Ten inches damn it was massive as fuck but a tad skinny, but it was because he was a demon. He pushed Naruto on the ground, "Im an animal, I can't stop, it's my instinct to mate! and I want you as my mate!" He forcibly kissed Narruto lips and Naruto then had a hard, thin dangling throbbing cock bobbing above his face he was scared. As it was bobbing in his face he heard "I need you, I love you, you are my only reason for living. Without you I be dead, Im hornay as fuck, fuck I am trying though not too but you are so delicious, I want all the plasure, all the body, " *straddles Naruto*, "Ahhhhh," Naruto felt the demon dick press into his crotch and it was horrify! "I dont wanna rape you but it might happen. Hurry stop me, Naruto, if you can, please hurry! I dont want o take your virginity yet I do! " *rubs Narutos chest with his cold touch and rips Narutos jacket off* "I want to make you mine" He then spurts out some white stuff on Naruto's pants , "Uggghhhhhh hhhh... oh yeah, baby, just like that shit." Sasuke starts humping int Narto's crotch. His dick hurts Naruto's balls really bad Sasuke too rough! Naruto is tears streaming now. Sasuke licked Narutos neck and was ready to mate mark him ( a bite mark scar). A low growl escaped and he humped harder like a dog now "umf umf umf." Now then he purred like a cat and kept going and let out a yowl, then growled in his deep velvet voice, "I lit hitting your softbits with my rod... On Naruto please let me fuck you holely now!" Suddenly he came back to reality and flew off of Naruto and his penis was still roddy. Eyes whell up with tears and he cried, "Im terribly sorry" He ran off.

Naruto cried "Im scared!"

Naruto went to Kiba and Kiba comforted him, "Sasuke a big sick fuck rapist."

Naruto cried.

FF to Sasuke in the woods creek. "IM SORRY!" He sat took out knife and cut the arm over and over again. "Im sorry! I wont do it ever again" He stabbed into bone and started to rip chuncks of his meat out screaming. "Naruto hates me!"

He put his penids back into his pants since it was cubby and floppy at 8 inches now. He took it out again and swore at his dick. It WAS the penis that at fault wasnt it? It controlled his urges. Sasuke sliced all around his freskin and then sliced it off and chucnkced it away. It hurt but he deserved it. He deserved no dick! He stabbed into the base and it cut even nto his tete but it hurt so bad he scremed so he couldn't tear it off. "I couldnt control myself!" Sasuke pounded fists on a tree and bit bark and cried the whole night. Alone.


	9. Chapter RANT 8

WHY AINT I GETTING GOOD REVEIWS ON MY AOD SERIES? I SEE ALL THE OTHER AUTHORS GETTING GRAND REVEIWS AND PRAISE AND I AINT GETTING SHIT BUT A RAGE HATE WALL OF HATE REVEIW AND A G.D "OK" AND IT'S PISSING ME OFF. Why am I on here if I don't get good rekonnishion? I write my heart out to you FF people and why don't you respond? I work hard on Naruto and Sasuke's newest personas and you don't even care? Sasuke is loving and is willing to CUT HIS ASS for love when shit goes wrong, that is a great Sasuke, because I newly invented Sasuke to be more loving and shit far, You don't care a much do ya'll? And Naruto, he is more blunt and I like this. It's great! I have a feeling you are all ignoring this because I actually put passion and straight up yaoi in my chapters and hard core too, but not straight up in your face until chapter seven. I actually developed this to work such and it's so infuriating to see you guys give me tons and tons of veiws but you don't give up the praise. Why do I even... Why do I even write this series I may just give up and take it all down. Hell on you all! Just hell it off!


End file.
